disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1974
Theatrical releases Feature films *1942 animated feature Bambi is given a G Rating under the MPAA film rating system. *March 15 - Alice in Wonderland (first-ever re-issue) *June 6 - Herbie Rides Again *July 31 - The Bears and I * August 1 - Castaway Cowboy *December 20 - The Island at the Top of the World Shorts *December 20 - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Theme park happenings *June 29 - America Sings opens at Disneyland. *July 8 - 18-year-old cast member Deborah Gail Stone is killed during an intermission of America Sings at Disneyland *October 1 - Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railway ceases sponsorship of the Santa Fe-Disneyland Railway. The attraction is then renamed Disneyland Railroad. Albums *''An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players'' People Births *Henry Jackman (film composer) *Kevin Jordan (actor) *January 10 - Jemaine Clement (comedian, actor and multi-instrumentalist) *January 18 - Maulik Pancholy (voice artist) *January 19 - Frank Caliendo (comedian and impressionist) *January 23 - Tiffani Thiessen (actress) *January 28 - Ty Olsson (actor) *January 30 - Christian Bale (actor and voice artist) *February 6 - David Gerstein (comics author and editor and animation historian) *February 8 - Seth Green (actor, voice artist and comedian) *February 8 - Kim Murphy (actress) *February 9 - Amber Valletta (actress and model) *February 10 - Elizabeth Banks (actress) *February 17 - Jerry O'Connell (actor, screenwriter, producer and director) *March 3 - David Faustino (actor, voice actor and rapper) *March 5 - Jill Ritchie (actress) *March 5 - Matt Lucas (actor, comedian and singer) *March 21 - Rhys Darby (actor and comedian) *March 24 - Alyson Hannigan (actress) *March 27 - Bernard Curry (actor, composer, writer) *March 31 - Victoria Smurfit (actress) *April 11 - Tricia Helfer (actress) *April 12 - Marley Shelton (actress) *April 24 - John Hasler (actor and voice-over artist) *April 28 - Penélope Cruz (actress) *May 7 - Breckin Meyer (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, producer, drummer) *May 3 - Joseph Kosinski (film director, film producer, screenwriter) *May 21 - Fairuza Balk (actress) *May 22 - A.J. Langer (actress) and Sean Gunn (actor) *May 30 - CeeLo Green (singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer, television music competition judge and actor) *June 1 - Alanis Morissette (singer-songwriter and actress) *June 7 - Dave Filoni (director, animator and screenwriter) and Bear Grylls (British adventurer, writer and television presenter) *June 19 - Bumper Robinson (actor, voice actor, musician, singer) *June 23 - Joel Edgerton (actor) *July 4 - Mick Wingert (stand-up coemdian, actor, and voice actor) and Jenica Bergere (actress) *July 14 - David Mitchell (actor, comedian and writer) *July 25 - Jason Marin (voice artist) and Lauren Faust (animator, writer) *August 6 - Ever Carradine (actress) *August 20 - Amy Adams (actress) *August 24 - Jennifer Lien (voice artist) *September 24 - Jackie Sandler (actress) *October 5 - Heather Headley (singer, songwriter, record producer, actress) *October 28 - Joaquin Phoenix (voice artist) *November 14 - Dana Snyder (actor, voice actor and comedian) *December 24 - Ryan Seacrest (radio personality and television host) *December 30 - Xantha Radley (actress) Deaths *January 2 - Tex Ritter (country singer and actor) *February 4 - Stuart Buchanan (voice artist) *March 8 - Martha Wentworth (voice artist) *March 19 - Edward Platt (actor) *April 24 - Bud Abbott (actor, producer and comedian) *April 30 - Agnes Moorehead (actress) *May 25 - Donald Crisp (film actor) *June 30 - Fred Shields (voice artist) *July 19 - Joe Flynn (actor and voice artist) *July 29 - Erich Kästner (writer) *July 31 - Carl Steven (former child actor and voice actor) *September 14 - Barbara Jo Allen (actress) *October 13 - Ed Sullivan (writer and television host) *December 29 - Robert Ellis (film actor, screenwriter and director) Artists Joined *Ron Clements - Co-Director with John Musker for Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective Hercules and Treasure Planet. *Glen Keane - Supervising Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Tarzan and The Little Mermaid. 1974